


The girl lost in the night

by screamingfangirlo0o



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjolras Being An Asshole, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Enjolras is a really protective older brother, Enjolras is a softie, Enjolras is an oblivious lil shit, Enjolras sister, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, I just rlly like les miz, I just rlly need a cute older brother Enjolras, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marius gets a taste of his own medicine, Oblivious Enjolras, One-Sided Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, One-sided Marius Pontmercy/ Original female character, Past Abuse, Pining Marius, didn't remember how attached I was, enjolras has a sister, guess who saw the show and went back down the fandom hole, he will literally murder for his sister, i'm trash, jumps in a trash can, lots of tags, Éponine is too good for Marius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingfangirlo0o/pseuds/screamingfangirlo0o
Summary: The tags is basically a summary, but yeah, Enjolras has a soft spot for a lot of things without realizing. Especially his sister. Yeah this is mostly about his sister. Also I have no idea how this book will turn out





	1. Prologue- A girl in the night

A young girl, only 5 sat intently across from her older brother hanging onto every word he said and taking notes every now and then. Outside her twin played around with their neighbors but she was too fascinated with her brother’s words to care. He spoke passionately about the history of France and captivated the little girl. The two had a shocking resemblance to each other with their platinum blonde hair and striking cerulean eyes, the girl looked more like her oldest brother than her twin brother who had dark brown hair and emerald eyes. The girl’s long hair was in perfect ringlet curls that went to her waist. Her brother finished up their lesson then got up and after tucking an English book under his arm, reached his other hand out to her. She hopped off her chair and took his hand eagerly. The two walked around the gardens and eventually, the two sat down on a bench near a fountain and started the girl’s English lesson. Once the two had finished their last lesson after supper the girl insisted on having the boy read to her. He was only several chapters in when he noticed the girl had fallen asleep. He gently carried her to her room and after waking her up he helped her into her nightgown before tucking her into her bed. The girl fell asleep with a smile on her face, not seeming to know any bad in the world at that time, she was living in a dream, with no need to come back to reality. 

But that fantasy all ended when she was 11 and her brother was 19. He had gotten into a particularly bad fight with their father one night and with their mom away visiting her parents there was no one to calm either down.   
“In this country, the lower class has no rights at all, and that is in no way just, and it has to change,”  
“Those criminals deserve everything they get, they are uncivilized dirty people who do not deserve to have the same rights as us wealthy people and do not deserve to be treated with the same respect as us,” The girl who had remained silent as the yelling took place around her finally pushed out her chair and stood there deciding who to go over to before padding over to her brother. She gently pulled on his sleeve and then wrapped him in a hug, unsure how else to calm him down. His eyes softened as he looked down at her, and lowered his voice a bit but continued to argue with their father. After what seemed like hours the two stopped long enough for her father to request she goes to bed. She reluctantly went up to her room and the maids got her into bed, somehow with the voices still echoing from downstairs, she fell asleep. She pulled out of her sleep in the middle of the night by a door slamming. She shot up in her bed and quickly lit a candle before running outside of her room. She hurried down the stairs and pulled open the front door. “Antonine,” She screamed as she saw the man in a red coat riding away from the house. She started running, she shivered from the cold wind that blew around her as she chased after her brother. “Antonine,” she cried out again and this time the boy stopped and turned to look at the heartbroken girl running after him. He gave her a sorry smile before riding off leaving her in the middle of the field shivering with a candle in hand looking out onto the property. In that moment her world was shattered and the girl who had lived in a fantasy world was pulled back to reality. As she stood there in the night, Nicolette Enjolras realized she would have to become independent if she ever wanted to make it out of this wretched house. 

 

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter, I will try and have the next one up soon, and hopefully it will be longer :)


	2. A girl gone

When their mother came back several days later the house had become completely different, the happy girl that used to run around the house barely spoke to anyone and confined herself to her bedroom and the library, spending her hours reading books by the window in her room, only really coming out for meals and when Antonine’s old friends came over, they were kind to her, and when they were out of the adults watchful eye, they would talk of a better France, and the injustices, same way as her brother used to. After some time one of her brothers old friends Gabriel Courfeyrac started teaching her, but he was never the same as her brother, they didn’t cover as much, and she was a quick learner, quickly catching up to his level of knowledge within around a year, at that point he ended her lessons and several months later it was heard he ran away from his family, the rest of the boys soon followed, and within 2 years none of them remained. 

6 years after Antonine left  
Nicolette sat silently at dinner listening to her father talk to his other rich friends about his small-minded beliefs. She stopped herself from chipping in until she couldn't anymore.  
“That Antonine is completely outrageous, when he lived here he was nothing but trouble, always starting fights and going on and on about his absurd beliefs,”   
“He wasn’t outrageous,” she said under her breath but caught the attention of her father, who stood up from his chair and glared at her.  
“What did you say girl,” he spat, this was usually the time that her mom would cover for her saying it was nothing and he can calm down, but her mother had died over a year ago so there was no one to do that now. She would usually cower and mumble an apology after he stood up, fearing for what he would do to her once his friends left. But this time him standing up just fueled her even more,  
“I said he wasn’t outrageous,”  
“See right there, he corrupted your mind, taught you to think like him, completely going against everything this family believes in,” at this point, she stood up,  
“Nicolette-” André started trying to get her to sit down but she didn’t seem to hear him,  
“No, everything he taught me was completely logical, but you would never listen long enough to understand. You ultimately decide what this family believes in. But what about what I believe, it may not be the same, but it is definitely valid.” Her father stalked over to her chair and yanked her away from the table by her hair; she let out a yelp as he held onto her hair tightly forcing her to look at him,  
“Look what Antonine has done to you, you were such a perfect child until he started putting things in your brain,” He yanked her hair again  
“And you were a perfect father until I started being my own person,”  
“Young lady you better stop talking right now and apologize,”  
“Don’t touch me,” she screeched, shoving him away from her,  
“Don’t defy me,” He yelled slapping cheek her and causing her to tremble losing much of her confidence,  
“I am my own person and I will make my own decisions, you have no control over me,” she spoke softly but venomously,  
“Get out of this house, you are a disgrace to this family, just like Antonine,” at this, she stormed up to her room grabbing several books, a bag, one of Antonine’s old red tailcoat he had left behind and she always wore when it became cold in her room. She also took off her corset and changed into a much looser but thick dress, she figured she probably would not be changing for a while. With this, she hurried back down the stairs, into the kitchen and plopped several loaves of bread into her bag before running out to the stable. She was aware she didn't have any coins, but she decided she would manage without them. She mounted her horse and without a glance back at the house she rode towards the main city of Paris. Just as she arrived she saw a young boy being hurt by several soldiers, without thinking twice she dismounted her horse, and sprinted towards the boy. She dodged in between the crowds making her way towards the boy. She didn’t see the group of boys only a bit older than her that were also making their way towards the boy. Just as a soldier went to make another blow to the boy she shielded the boy with her body taking the hit instead of him. She withstood several more before they realized they were no longer hitting the boy, but a young girl.  
“Madam, I have to ask you to step away from this boy,” she stayed put, standing between the soldiers and the young boy.  
“I don’t see any reason for me to if you are just going to hurt this boy,”  
“Madam, move please, this boy is a criminal, he stole bread from a baker,” she glanced at the boy, who held the loaf of bread close to him,  
“How can you be sure of that, did you see him?”  
“Well no, well we’ve seen him before,”  
“Well I am afraid you are mistaken because I gave that boy that piece of bread,” she opened her bag showing the other loaves of bread. The soldiers looked at each other before sighing and leaving,  
“Tank you miss,” the boy smiled up at her and she crouched down to him,  
“No problem, just try and keep out of trouble, as much as you can. What’s your name?”  
“My name is Gavroche, you?”  
“I’m Nicolette,” he glanced over her shoulders seeing the boys who had stopped to observe the scene and his eyes lit up.  
“Let me introduce you to me friends,” he took her hand and turned her around, she didn’t even have to make eye contact for more than a second before recognizing practically every one of them. She let go of the little boy’s hand, “Miss?” he asked as she as she backed away she brought her gaze to the ground trying to avoid any chances of them recognizing her. She spun around and started running the other way.

Nicolette’s pov.

I started running as fast as I could away from them and it took a few seconds but I started hearing footsteps running after me. I glanced over my shoulder and was slightly relieved to only see two people following me the rest seemed frozen. Gavroche was running after me with Gabrielle on his tail. I quickly turned back and dodged into an alley before running back onto the other side and repeating until I had finally lost them. I took a seat on a bench and caught my breath as I noticed the sun going down. It must have been around suppertime I sighed pulling a bit of bread out of my bag and eating it. As the sun disappeared from the sky I pulled on the red tailcoat I had packed before letting sleep overcome me.


	3. A girl learning to heal

A few days later I had fallen asleep on the same bench and I was awoken by the sounds of crowds cheering. I rubbed my eyes and stretched as I saw several men standing on a stage shouting out to the people. Sitting up I realized who they were.  
“We will not be slaves to the injustice of the law, we will fight until France is free,” I observed him as he continued to speak. I had not gotten a good glimpse of him yesterday but he had not changed much since the last time I saw him. His eyes were bright blue and filled with passion, standing out from his light blonde curly hair, it was long and unkempt, something that had not happened back at the house. Mother always made him cut it short and so it was never long enough to curl. Suddenly a shout erupted from the crowd,  
“Soldiers,” that word caused the whole crowd to split. I got up slowly looking around to see where the soldiers were coming from. When I looked back in front of me I let out a gasp.

No pov.

Nicolette gasped as she saw Antonine heading straight for her. She wove through the crowd trying to lose him and as she turned back to look where he was she felt her hand being grabbed from the opposite direction. She whipped her head around as she was pulled away from the crowds to the side of a building.  
“André, why are you here,”  
“To bring you home,”  
“I’m not going home, and father made it quite clear I wasn’t welcome,”  
“There is someone you need to meet back home,”  
“No-,”  
“Nicolette, come back home with me,”  
“No! I’m not going home just so I can be married off,”  
“Nicolette it isn’t that bad,” André said trying to calm down his fuming twin.  
“Of course it isn’t André, because it’s for me, not you,” she shoved him,  
“Nicolette, if you know what's best for you-,” André shouted grabbing onto her wrists tightly when he was cut off by a man walking up behind Nicolette,  
“I think she knows perfectly well what is best for her,” he glared at the younger man,  
“Antonine, how, lovely, to see you,” André spit bitterly, still holding tightly onto Nicolette.  
“I can’t say the same for you, André,” he took a step towards André and with a quick motion had him pinned up against the wall leaving both Nicolette and André speechless, “Go back home and leave her alone,” he said venomously and the boy left as quickly as he appeared. Once the boy was out of sight Nicolette darted away from Antonine,  
“Nicolette,” he shouted taking off after her. She was almost out of his sight when she tripped on an uneven stone in front of her sending her flying to the ground.  
“Nicolette,” he shouted again as he watched her struggle to get up. When he got to her she was holding her ankle tightly and let out a small whimper as he touched it trying to figure out what was wrong. He gently scooped her up and carried her to his apartment, it was nothing compared to their previous home, but it was still fairly large. He placed her gently on the couch and she let out a small cough before looking up at him, he bent down to look at her ankle and after a few minutes he stood up and sighed,  
“Colette,” she stayed silent not looking at him “I’m going to get Joly to look at it,” Joly was one of the boys she used to talk to before and after Antonine left, he had always expressed an interest in medical studies so it did not surprise her that Antonine was going to get him. He rushed out and several minutes later he came back with the student right behind him. Joly rushed right over to her ankle and after a bit of inspecting diagnosed it as fractured. Joly gave him some medicine to give to her to help ease the pain and gave him instructions on what she could and couldn’t do before leaving. Once he left there was complete silence, it only lasted a few minutes, but they seemed to last forever. Antonine finally broke the silence sitting next to her, “Colette,” she turned her head away from him ignoring him completely, “Colette,” he tried again but he got the same response, “Do you need anything,” she remained silent, “Colette talk to me,” she let out an exasperated sigh,  
“I don’t see why that would be necessary,” she said venomously still not looking at him,  
“Colette why are you acting like this,” he waited before trying again, “tell me why you’re like this,”  
“You should ask yourself that, or get used to it,”  
“Co-”  
“Don’t call me that, Colette is long gone,” she turned to him for the first time since they got to the house, “Colette died the day you left her freezing in the night,” He let out a sigh,  
“That,”  
“That,” She mocked, “I’m sorry. I forgot that you had no problem leaving me, it doesn’t matter to you at all,”  
“No, that's not what it was like at all,”  
“I don’t want to hear it, just leave me alone please,”  
“I’ll carry you up to the guest room, draw a bath for you,”  
“I’m fine here,” she snapped. He sighed giving in and grabbed several blankets draping them over her. He stood at the staircase staring at her for a bit before going upstairs. As she heard him go upstairs she glanced back at where he had just stood. There was nothing she wanted more than for him to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. That he would care for her, that everything that happened the last 6 years would have no control over her. That she was bigger than that. But she knew that was a lie. It was much bigger than her, and the memories would always haunt her, no matter how far away she was. So she put on an outer shell, she couldn’t let him in. She just couldn’t do it. She had built up walls to protect her, she couldn’t let him tear them down after all he had done. He could have taken her with him, she could have avoided those years of suffering.She reviewed those years. How her mother used to look on with a pit filled expression as her father beat her relentlessly. How she would cry out for her mother to help her, but she never did. Her mother was terrified, too blinded by her fear to help. She fell asleep remembering those beatings. 

She was back, she was back at home, she had spoken her mind in front of her father's friends, and he was beyond angry.  
“How dare you disgrace this family like that, I taught you better girl,” She knew what was coming next. Blow after blow. She cried out for help, anyone to tell her dad to stop, she crumpled to the ground curling up in a ball and whimpering. She let out a scream as he began to kick her. Suddenly she felt herself being shaken,  
“Nicolette, Nicolette wake up,” She blinked and realized she was no longer at home. “Nicolette,” he spoke again startling her and causing her to curl up in a ball wincing. “Nicolette, shh, it’s only me, you were screaming and shaking, what’s wrong, what happened,”  
“It's nothing,” she said sharply blinking back tears  
“Nicolette-”  
“I said it was nothing,” she yelled it was silent for several minutes before he heard something heartbreaking. She let out a soft sob turning away from him, not wanting him to see her cry, she hadn’t cried in years.The last time she had actually cried was that day he left her. She sobbed for hours until one of the maids found her shivering in the cold crumpled in a ball. After that, she promised herself she wouldn’t cry again. It broke his heart to see her crying, ever since she was born he did whatever he could to make sure she never cried, and now it was him. He was the one who caused her crying. He was certain of it. .  
“Nicolette,”  
“No, isn’t it enough to see me crying, are you happy now,”  
“Nicolette,” he said softly sitting next to her and rubbing her shoulders gently,  
“Please,” she said her voice cracking. She didn’t know why she was saying please. Was it please leave her alone. Or please, I need my older brother right now, please comfort me, hold me, tell me everything is going to be okay.  
“You have to tell me what is wrong Nicolette,” he moved so he was crouching in front of her. She sniffled trying to collect herself as she faced the other way,  
“Colette,” he said gently taking her hand, “Colette look at me,” she slowly turned to him and the sight of her was enough to make his heart break even more.  
“What is wrong,”  
“Six years,” she forced out, “You left me alone there, with no explanation, no goodbye, no nothing, you just cut me out of your life, I was 11. I didn’t know how to deal with someone doing that. You were the one I looked up to, the only one I confided in. And you just left. It is bad enough you left, but you weren’t there for me when Pappa turned. When mom was too horrified to do anything to help me. André wouldn’t ever defy Pappa. So I was left alone.” She let out a sob, “Alone, Antonine, and for six years, no one did anything, the let him, they let him,” she started sobbing,  
“Colette what did he do,” he grabbed her shoulders making her look at him, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me,” but inside he already knew.  
“He beat me, his own daughter, anytime I did something he didn’t like. If I wasn’t up to his standards.” she shook, “I was living in hell, and I was all alone,” her voice quieting down at the end. He took her hand causing her to look at him and said what she had longed to hear for six long years,  
“Hey, I love you. It’s going to be okay Coco, no one can hurt you now, not while I’m here, you are safe here, and you will have everything you ever wanted, I will make sure of that, just say the word,”  
“Just, hold me now,” she whispered and he nodded letting go of her hand and sitting next to her, pulling her into his strong yet gentle embrace.


End file.
